


Ticklish

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine cuddling in bed with Thorin and playing with his earlobe; he chuckles heartily, and when you ask what amuses him he says that it tickles.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

You returned to your home later than usual, your back sore, your feet aching from the walk, and your heart yearning for your amralime. Working near the river had you constantly journeying farther on some days than others. But you were to help bring traded goods to your own village, which in turn brought the metalwork your husband did to the other villages. A fair trade, as food was as prized here as steel.

But the house was quiet as you entered, a lone candle burning on the dining table. Setting down the bags of things you had bartered for, for your own home, you listened to the silent house, trying to find sounds of your husband.

“Thorin?” you called softly. No response. Perhaps he had been called away by Dwalin to do some business. Those two usually conspired like old hens when it came down to something.

You pulled off your boots, moving towards the bedroom. You would put the food away in the morning. Now you had no desire to do so much as lay still. But the sight in the bedroom made all of your aches go away. Thorin was laying on the bed, curled up on his side. The blankets were nearly hanging off of him and he had stolen all of yours. He was a restless sleeper after a long day at the blacksmith’s shop. You shed your cloak and tunic, and changed into your nightclothes, before you slid into the bed beside him.

He stirred slightly, his throat forming some words, but his mouth not letting him enunciate them properly. You silded as close to him as you could get, your arm wrapping over his side and kissed his neck quietly in greeting. He twitched and you felt your smile show as you gently took his earlobe in your ears, tugging it slightly to wake him.

He chuckled instead.

“What, my love?” you murmured against it, placing a kiss as if to take any of the pain you possibly caused it away.

“Your beard tickles.” Your beard. You had barely any peach fuzz along your jawline. But you couldn’t help but giggle in return.

“I could say the same for you,” your murmured lowly, pressing closer against his back. “Though I certainly don’t complain about it.” His lips twitched into a smirk, and he moved so that he was lying on his back, you hovering over him, and you stole a kiss. “In fact, I find it very…  _stimulating_.”

“You’ll be the death of me, woman.”

You giggled, kissing his cheek as you pulled away. “I should hope, my King. Now, shall we get some sleep?”

“Or-”

“I’m not much in the mood after the miles I’ve walked back,” you said with a faint smile touching your lips. He shot you a look.

“All that for you to reject me?” He grunted. “Aye, I say I can get you in the mood quick enough.”

You smiled, and he seemed to take that as a yes. “Just don’t take too long. We’ve both a long day tomorrow, and I’d like to be able to not drop dead on my feet from exhaustion.”

He gave you a searing kiss. “Oh, I don’t plan on you walking much tomorrow at all for that little tease.” Oh, Mahal.

“Whatever you say, amralime.”


End file.
